In the field of fiber optic communication, optical coupling lenses are common components. A typical optical coupling lens includes a light incident surface, a light emitting surface, a reflection surface, a first lens unit, and a second lens unit. An included angle between the light incident surface and the light emitting surface is 90 degrees. An included angle between the light incident surface and the reflection surface is 45 degrees. An included angle between the light emitting surface and the reflection surface is also 45 degrees. The first lens is positioned on the light incident surface. The second lens is positioned on the light emitting surface. In use, a light transmitter is positioned towards the light incident surface and is aligned with the first lens unit. An optical fiber is aligned with the second lens unit. The light transmitter emits a light beam to the first lens unit. The first lens unit focuses the light beam into parallel light beam. The parallel light beam transmits to the reflection surface and is reflected to the second lens unit by the reflection surface. The reflected light beam is focused into the optical fiber by the second lens unit.